Maybe Good Things Do Come To Those Who Suffer
by themoongeek
Summary: This is what I think should've happened after Funk. It's a one shot that's just short and sweet. Rachel has an encounter after the egg incident and something good just might have come out of Jesse St. James's evilness after all. :


**Author's Note: Okay so this is a one shot about what I believed should've happened after Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at Rachel (JESSE ST. JAMES IS AN EFFING DOUCHE BAG BY THE WAY!) in the episode "Funk". This is not only my first Glee fan fiction but also my first one shot. I usually write Sailor Moon fan fiction that is multiple chapters, so this is really out of my element, but it's just something short and cute I thought I'd put out here. God knows we needed it after watching that! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**With Love, **

**The Moon Geek**

Jesse and the rest of his members of Vocal Adrenaline walked off, leaving Rachel standing there while the eggs continued to drip down her face, her hair, and everywhere else they hit. She was completely outraged. How could hake have done this to her? Break her heart that's fine, but getting together with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline and throwing eggs at her? That's completely uncalled for. You would think he would have more sense or more of a heart than that. Even if he did break her heart, Rachel thought he had at least a little bit of a heart not to do something like this. Then again, Rachel Berry thought a lot about Jesse that wasn't exactly true. Like she thought he really loved her. Like she thought he wanted to be apart of New Directions because her. Like she thought he really wanted to help her accomplish her dreams. So many thoughts, but so little truths.

Rachel stood there for another long moment and watched Jesse walk off. As soon as that scumbag was out of sight, she decided to go back inside and get her things and go home. Everyone was still in class so escaping wouldn't be hard. She didn't live too far so the walk wouldn't be too bad. If she was lucky, it would start raining so the eggs would wash away a bit. First, she was going to the bathroom to clean up what she could of the mess.

As Rachel Berry made her way to the bathroom in the halls of McKinley High, she saw a very familiar face. A face in which she was delighted, yet embarrassed to see. She didn't want him to see her like this. She tried to turn around to avoid him, hoping he didn't notice her, but it was too late.

"Rachel?" Finn Hudson asked, making sure it was her and wondering why she was in the hallway in the middle of class. He saw that she was covered in something and he noticed the tears that were falling from her eyes. If it was because of who he thought it was, hell was about to be raised. He ran up to her and asked, "Rachel, what happened?"

Rachel, who was embarrassed to be seen like this, looked down. Coming out of her eyes were tears. Tears because of Jesse and tears because of weakness and Finn having to witness this weakness. She was Rachel Berry. Future star and the female lead singer of the glee club. She didn't show weakness. She didn't like to at least. She wiped her tears and tried to pass it off. "Oh, it's nothing, Finn."

"Rachel, you're crying and you're covered in-" Finn started to say, but stopped because he wasn't quite sure as to what she was covered in.

"It's eggs," Rachel said.

"Why are you covered in eggs?" Finn asked her.

"They're good for your skin! See the eggs moisturized your hair, skin, and face and cleans out all your pores, while eliminating pimples and making your hair grow a lot longer and faster," rambled Rachel. She knew that Finn knew she was full of crap, but she tried.

"Rachel, you're full of crap. I know you. What happened? I'm here for you, you know that," said Finn. He was looking right into Rachel's eyes and as he was talking to her, her eyes began to water up. Something was really bothering her. He could tell. Tears began to run down her cheeks. He then gently placed his hands on her shoulders and asked, "Was it Jesse?"

Rachel nodded her head yes. "He and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline threw eggs at me in the parking lot just now. It's okay. I'm okay."

Finn became instantly pissed. How could Jesse have done this to her? How could he have done this to anyone? Was it possible for someone to be that cruel? One thing was sure. Jesse St. James was not getting away with this and he wasn't walking away without some broken bones either! Finn was going to make sure of that. "Rachel, it's not okay! No one on this planet has the right to treat you this way! You deserve so much better than this! Jesse is not going to get away with this! I promise."

"Finn, please don't. Don't worry about it. Jesse is nothing. He means nothing to me anymore. He's just a stupid, rotten scumbag who does whatever he has to do to be number one. He got what he wanted so let's just not worry about it anymore. Besides, why does it even matter?" said Rachel. She was truly curious as to what Finn had to say.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand. "It matters because I care about you Rachel. I always have and I always will care about you." He wasn't holding back anymore. He had no reason to. "I love you Rachel."

"Finn-?" Rachel asked, not quite sure what to say. Even though she loved him too, she couldn't get herself to respond. She loved him more than anything. She always would too. So why did she waste her time on Jesse when she had Finn, who was always there? Finn, who had always been here for her. Finn, who was never in a million years going anywhere. Everything always came back to Finn. So why was she standing here, staring at him like an idiot? Rachel then looked Finn in his beautiful eyes and said, "I love you too." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Finn then wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed with great passion. The egg mess that covered Rachel now covered Finn. He didn't care though. They had each other. That's all that mattered.

THE NEXT DAY

"Wait for it. Wait for it," said Puck as he sat in the glee room with the rest of the glee club members. They were waiting for the surprise that he and Finn had for everyone else.

"May I ask what's going on?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, please tell us. The suspense is driving me insane," said Rachel.

"Oh, you'll find out in just a short moment," laughed Finn. "Trust me. You'll love it. It was done in your honor."

"Oh dear," said Rachel.

Right at that moment, Jesse St. James and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline stormed into the glee room. "WHAT THE HELL?'' screamed Jesse.

"Language," said Mr. Schue.

"Sorry . But seriously! Is it that bad that you guys are losing to us at Regional's that you have to feed us LAXATIVES? Are you kidding me?" Jesse screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" said the entire glee club as they busted into a huge roar of laughter!

"Good one you guys!" laughed Mercedes.

"What you did to Rachel was no different!" cried Finn. He was trying so hard to be serious but couldn't. It was too funny!

"Just wait for Regionals! Just wait!" cried Jesse as he and his crew left.

The entire club kept laughing until Mr. Schuster finally said (while still trying not to laugh), "Okay, let's get back to work."


End file.
